Without Hesitation
by Daniel8599
Summary: ROBLOXians an infamous race, responsible for almost dozens technologies the universe uses now, most people consider the robloxians an violent and savage race capable of virtually anything. The Admins who are the Robloxia's overseers keep robloxians in line; but when admin island suffers an devestating attack the admins disappear.


Chapter #1: Is it the end?

[A/N: In the meantime while I'm working on UN's next chapter, Read & Review this, also an disclaimer; I'm not making any prof it off this, nor do I own ROBLOX itself, any users who have identical usernames to actual users are my friends and these are not accurate representations of them.]

* * *

><p>Daniel8599 sat against an wall bleeding out slowly to death, he can't believed he had survived over a dozen wars in TRA only to retire and be shot in an drive-by, seems like his luck had finally ran out. He sighed and looked over to the crashed car then over to his empty pistol, when he was hit everything just went into an blur and when he finally realized what he had done he had destroyed the car that had tried to drive-by him. His eyes were getting heavy, he could hear the sirens of approaching ambulances, he wondered how many people he killed on pure reflexes over the years, very few robloxians were lucky enough to live from 2008 to 2013 with so much violence, his eyes were getting even heavier until he finally closed them.<p>

The ambulances arrived on scene only 5 minuets later and immediately began putting those who actually had heads and hearts intact into them while preparing defibs. Daniel8599 was ruled dead for over 25 minutes.

* * *

><p>[POV CHANGE!]<p>

"Sir are you sure this is the best candidate?" An henchman asked.

"I'm positive, make sure he still appears dead on all files and have one of the recruiters approach him. We have very few users with the talents and experience of this man." A person in an evil-like chair said.

"Very well Master." The henchman said and walked away.

* * *

><p>[YET ANOTHER PoV change yay!]<p>

"How long has he been unconcious?" Said an woman like voice.

"Almost 5 hours now, his vitals are stable but he lost quite a bit of blood, he's lucky he wasn't hit any worse." The nurse said staring through the window.

"How long until he can be up and moving again?" The woman asked.

"Another 3 hours at least. This man should be dead in all rights, he was hit over 3 times by 9mm shells, 4 times with 7.62mm shells, and once by an laser pistol, the fact he is even alive stands to believe there are miracles." The nurse responded.

"At worse?" The woman asked curiously

"Two days." The nurse responded.

"Very well, notify me when he's awake." The woman said then proceeded to exit the hospital. She then pulled out her portable 3 dimensional holographic communicator and dialed in an number.

"This is Clairesnake, the user will be out for another 3 hours minimum, possibly two days at worse case scenario." Claire said into the microphone as an image appeared.

"Roger that Claire, patience beats trying to force him awake, just keep an eye on him, last thing we need is some gangbanger on an blood-feud to shoot up an hospital with an possibly vital asset. LtVeck out." The communicator then powered down.

"What is so important about this user?" Claire said talking to herself she headed into her car and sat down laying back in the seat taking an nap. The nurse would call her when he was up and awake. 'More importantly what is going on?' Claire wondered as she went to sleep in her car.

* * *

><p>At the 'Control' Center<p>

"Dear mother of god, Sir, we need to send an alert to the admin guard and the admins immediately!" An analyst shouted.

"Why?" LtVeck asked.

"Sir, we just received intel that an terrorist organization is about to hit Admin Island, it'll be 10x worse then the baxplosion back in 1911." The analyst said.

"SEND THE ALERT NOW!" LtVeck shouted at another person.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later at Admin Island<p>

"Sir, we just received an unknown report that an possible attack is about to occur," the admin guard looked at his watch, "Now!" Suddenly there was an explosion as the door was breached every admin guard went for their pistols but were dropped in 5 seconds before they could get them out of their holsters, the explosions alerted the other admins and they rushed to the armory for their standard issue assault rifles, only admins were trusted with ban weapons and most admins hadn't been forced to practice with them since 1946. Meanwhile the primary admins, Builder-man and Telamon are trying to evacuate to the helipad on the roof, the only problem is, the heli was destroyed 3 seconds ago and as of now unknown terrorist were storming down the stairs eliminating any resistance.

"Step back Builder-man!" Telamon said pulling out two Illumina swords. As two of the unknown terrorist began firing. Telamon began spinning the swords in front of them deflecting the bullets then Telamon stabbed one and used his gun to shoot the other he then threw an knife into an 3rd one coming down the stairs.

"This means the helipad has been compromised, only one way out, jumping." Builder-man said. There was gunfire further down meaning the admin guard were starting to get organized, but they wouldn't stand an chance for long.

"Not the best idea but it can work." Telamon then handed Builder-man an rifle and a pistol.

"HOW MANY OF THEM ARE THERE!?" Said one Admin Guard, Jacob1888, he was an new kid, just recruited an few weeks ago, he fired an burst from his assault rifle dropping one. They were in an immense gunfight at floor #42, there was only 45 total floors, admin guards set up their defensive point at the armory on #42 and were trying to hold them off valiantly, but to no avail as every 10 they dropped, the enemy dropped 1 of them.

"JUST KEEP SHOOTING!" Kaleb2090 shouted over the massive sound of gunfire, he was starting to think he was going to go deaf from all the gunfire.

"Incoming RPG!" Jacob said shoving Kaleb out of the way to have an RPG hit an window next to the armory area blowing it up.

"Jesus kid! Get up keep firing!" Kaleb said getting up and firing back at the enemies. Just then another gunshot rang out and this one sounded louder, he then checked to see if Jacob was alright only to find Jacob's body was missing his head just then an grenade landed by him.

"Sorry kid about this." Kaleb then rolled Jacob's body on top of the grenade his body absorbing all the shock-wave. Another gunshot rang out and Kaleb was hit in the shoulder, his rifle flew out of his hands and landed only 25 studs away, he cursed and that's when he realized the gunfire had stopped.

"Oh no, no no no this can't be happening!" Kaleb said crying almost as he realized all his friends were dead, he then reached for an grenade belt and took off his belt fixing it so when he whipped his belt all the pins would be pulled off simultaneously, he then prepared and handgun in his other hand and shot the first terrorist that went to step over the barricade, landed the shot right in the raider's heart.

"BRING IT YOU SOBS!" Then he began firing nailing each terrorist who popped his head over the barriers or went to charge him until his pistol clicked the terrorist then swarmed over his body on the ground.

"Don't move an finger we might let you live" Said the terrorist.

"SCREW YOU!" Kaleb then yanked the belt and all the grenade pins went off cleanly there was shouting of the word 'grenade' but 3 seconds later the grenade exploded killing everyone on the floor still alive.

"Hear that, the gunfire stopped permanently, there was an explosion, think the admin guard have been overrun?" Reese said meeting up with the other two admins.

"This is worse then the Baxplosion of 1911, Telamon break that window, we'll take our chances with falling." Builder-man said.

"Let them rest in peace." Suddenly the building shook as an series of explosions went off on every floor up to the 30th floor, then the building began to collapse in on itself as every major support on 30th floor and below was destroyed, Telamon threw Builder-man and Reese out the window then went to jump out himself.

* * *

><p>Several hours later<p>

"Breaking news! This is reporter Kristiheartworth, from Admin Island, it appears at 7:45 PM Admin-time, Admin Island was attacked by an unknown force, oh wait what's this, somebody is broadcasting claims of the attacked, we're going to be voice-overing it." Kristi said

"This is the Forgotten Imperium, we are claim responsibility for the attack and will continue terrorist attacks on any nation backed by the imperialist admins, they have controlled us for far too long! They play our every move like an chessboard! TODAY ALL OF ROBLOXIA WILL BE FREE!" An unknown voice said.

"Dear mother of blox, we have found very few survivors, it appears the entire admin guard was wiped out, along with most of the admins. This is Kristiheartworth, us here at roblox news channel #3 will continue reports on the investigation." Kristi said then the video cut off.

"This is an dang mess, would someone like to explain how we didn't learn of this sooner!?" LtVeck shouted at the analysts turning the TV off and throwing the remote onto the floor.

"Sir, we only got it from an SigInt, these people are an new player on the block there is no way we would've detected the attack sooner without the HUMINT capabilities of an agency such as the IA." One Analyst said. The IA was the UNBCSR's Intelligence service, dating back all the way to 1911, Daniel's great great great grandfather actually served in it, back then they were deadly assassins and snipers left behind enemy lines to cause chaos and target highly-valued individuals. The IA was less of an assassin organization today and more of an intelligence organization, but everybody comments on it being brutish now a days due to the stereotype that formed during WW1, WW2, and early years of the Cold War. Speaking of Daniel, he had better check in on Claire.

He headed into his office picked up his video communicator and dialed in Claire's number. "Claire, this is Veck, status report." Veck said as claire picked up.

"Who is this and why the hell are you having an spy follow me!" An voice shouted into the communicator.

"Who am I speaking to?" Veck said, Claire must've tried muting it before handing it over.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU LITTLE SPY!?" The person responded, he sounded irritated, wait a second, he knew that voice, he then went through his voice recorder and played Daniel, the voices matched surely enough.

"Calm down my name is Veck, I'm looking for more resources and thought I could fake your death and recruit you to my organization." Veck said calmly.

"Who is this sitting in the car with an .45 caliber handgun pointed at her pretty little face." Daniel said a bit more calmly.

"Her name's Claire believe it or not, now how about we set up an meet? You get to pick." Veck said.

"Blox square, you have 30 minutes or I shoot claire, burn the car with her dead corpse in it and make sure to crash it into an police station using an brick with an note and your name on it!" Daniel said.

"See you in 30 minutes." Veck said.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later<p>

"Sir, this place is rather crowded, why'd he pick here?" Jason1998 asked.

"Because that gives him cover and various meat shields to use, he probably thinks we're IA." Veck said finishing off an cigarette.

"That's rather bad for the lungs" Jason1998 says.

"Yeah and it helps relieve stress which is bad for your heart." Veck said waiting impatiently.

"So how do you suppose Daniel snuck up on Claire? I mean she's probably one of the most perceptive people in the -" Suddenly an gunshot rang out and people evacuated the area. Veck holding his gun up looks around looking for Daniel8599.

"Interesting tactic, a bit public but it works none the less." Daniel said from behind Veck. Veck immediately turns around to see Daniel sitting on an bench now next to Claire who has her hands ziptied and an bag over her face with air holes.

"How is it nobody notices that?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Because, most people in this area care more about themselves then others." Daniel replied leaning back in the chair.

"So Claire, care to explain how an soldier sneaks up on you?" Veck said.

"He's got an gift for the spywork to say the least, he paid the nurse to call me right after he left the building via an secondary exit broke into my car and laid in the back with an .45 he managed to obtain." Claire said.

"It wasn't that hard, you left the doors unlocked." Daniel said.

"So think there's an spy gene now Veck?" Jason said almost laughing.

"No, I refuse to believe in any such thing as an spy gene." Veck replied.

"Why not?" Daniel said.

"Because I have more pressing matters to think about." Veck said.

"Which would be?" Daniel asked.

"Admin Island has been completely leveled, so far they have been unable to find any survivors." Veck said. Daniel instantly froze and he dropped his gun.

* * *

><p>[AN: CLIFFHANGER!, Anyhow I should have UN's next chapter up soon enough, Review please, also I will be taking OCs for now. Please feel free to submit 'em via PM. Also this is an complete work of fiction, and is not an accurate representation of actual users who play on roblox, some usernames were randomly generated other usernames were not.]


End file.
